Arcana
Arcana is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is an Archer and can be found in Surts Volcano Caverns. Background Raised in the desert town of Kalstad, Arcana was one of the three legendary heroes who saved the town from an invasion by Crell Monferaigne. Her superior knowledge of weather patterns allowed her to avert certain bloodshed during the disadvantageous rainy season by keeping the Crell Monferaigne troops at bay. In 724 C.C. during the Fourth Kalstad Invasion, she suffered a deep wound and died in the arms of her best friend, Rasheeka. Her death came at a young age, and it is said that even the Crell Monferaigne battalion mourned her due to her prowess in archery. Arcana is an optimist. She knows that her homeland is doomed to destruction by the desert and accepts it as the natural course of things, but she also has hope that its traditions will thrive while its people still live. She also believes that the land may, in time, recover, and vegetation return to the desert, as Alicia has managed to restore stability to Midgard. She also wonders why her friends were not chosen as Einherjar, stating that, no matter how hard you try, you sometimes do not get what you deserve. Battle Arcana is focused on physical damage and combos, and does a very good job in both of these departments. She does have some elemental options, but there are other characters who are better suited for that. She will join your party with a Crossbow, Sallet, Leather Cloak, Leather Glove and Leather Boots. Her initial skill is Heroism. Attacks *'Stardust' - Initial *'Stony Decree' - Initial *'Wave Motion' - Initial *'Three-way Attack' - Level 7 *'Flare Blast' - Level 16 *'Shrapnel Shatter' - Level 24 *'Target Throat' - Level 32 *'Aiming Wisp' - Level 40 *'Binding Distortion' - Level 48 *'Smashing Shot' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Dual Tusks, Flame Shot, Poison Shot, Rising Wisp, Single Shot Magic *'Heal' - Level 25 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Arcana uses the generic Archer Soul Crush, Pulverizing Storm. She will say "The glory shall be mine!" before using it. Relic Location A bow in Surts Volcano Caverns, found on the left of the first Divinity Void you come across. Arcana has a 50% chance of appearing. Sophalla is the other possible option. Arcana will say "Let's do it, I love a good fight" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Arcana, she will say, "So, it is my time to go. I guess you'll be alright then?" in the menu. If you then choose to release her, she will say, "Fare thee well. You'll be in my prayers." Upon being released, Arcana will appear in the house next to the boy with the goat on the upper level of Kalstad. She will give you 50,000 OTH if you go see her during Chapter 5 or 6. Conversation Arcana may have a short exchange with her best friend Rasheeka at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team. *'Rasheeka' :Arcana: Hey, we're together again, just like the old days! :Rasheeka: Yes, like the old days! Etymology "Arcana" derives from the Latin arcanum (secret) and designates specialized knowledge that is inaccessible to the average individual http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/arcana#English. This may refer to Arcana's expertise on weather phenomena. Trivia *Arcana has the same voice actress as Sophalla, Celes and Tyrith. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Arcana's initial skill, Heroism, may be a reference to her status as a hero of Kalstad. *Arcana will say that her friends were not chosen as Einherjar even if Rasheeka has been recruited. This is very likely an oversight. *As all Archer in-game models, Arcana's model does not wear heels. She also has two ponytails instead of one. Gallery File:Arcana.jpg|Arcana's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female Category:Archer